Twenty Fifth Bam/Hubungan
Rachel: Baam has a deep and complicated relationship with her. They were very good friends and views her as an older sister figure. She was the reason why he entered the Tower in the first place. However, since Rachel requested Koon to lie about her identity, Baam wonders why she will not just reveal herself to him and is aware she may not want him to follow her. Baam decides to do so anyways and is eventually betrayed by her, confusing him. Therefore, he decides to climb Menara in order to rationalise which action to take when he confronts her. When Love asks Baam about his reason for joining FUG, he responds that he is looking for someone, hinted to be Rachel. When questioned on whether or not he seeks revenge on her, he responds that he'll find out once he meets her. After reuniting with her at the Hell Train, he becomes enraged when she refuses to answer why she pushed him down on the second floor. Leading him to go berserk and lashing out with the power of the Thorn. After this outburst, and a harsh lecture from Hwa Ryun, Baam begins to question himself and wondering if he is acting just like Rachel. Ha Yuri Zahard: Baam's first meeting with her was awkward, to say the least. He was kicked in the face by her due to the fact that she had jumped down from one of the higher floors to see Baam, an Irregular. To her disappointment, Baam did not look very special to her at all. However, she unreservedly helped him pass Headon's test, which would have been impossible otherwise. As a result, Baam has grown to admire and respect her. In Part II, after Viole's supposed death, Yuri continued to search for him over five years and claimed "He's not someone who'd die like that", showing she has very high expectations in his abilities. Yuri also had a desire for Baam to reach the top of the Tower. She seems to have a liking for Irregulars like Baam. Baam's feelings towards her seem to be of respect and admiration, though he does admit she had her quirks while conversing about her with Androssi. He sees her as a kind individual because of her aid when he first entered the tower, but begins seeing her as a "great" person after Lero explains to him the meaning of being a Ranker. Koon Aguero Agnis: Baam was a little uneasy with Koon at first, but they've become good friends, despite having contrasting personalities and characteristics. He was upset when he realized that FUG had set a trap to pit Koon against him and became distraught when Koon was caught in the explosion at the Hand of Arlen. Koon has aided Baam countless times throughout various obstacles presented in the Second Floor. After learning Baam was an Irregular, Koon put his status on the line to aid him. Koon saw something within Baam which he had lost a long time ago and was determined to help Baam get to the top. Even after Baam's supposed death, he still wants to keep the team that Baam would've wanted to protect going asking Ship Leesoo to lead the other team. Koon is still willing to go to lengths to find out about Baam's "murderers", even having to deal with the "woman who killed his most precious friend". He likes Baam very much. In Part II, Koon, after finding out Viole was Baam, became extremely angry at FUG and frustrated with his inability to help his friend. Koon is currently attempting to capture Beniamino Cassano and Rachel on board the Hell Train. Due to Koon's attitude, and has expressed a clear desire to kill Rachel without Baam knowing about it, Baam has become slightly suspicious of Koon; however this has not yet made any damage in their relationship as of yet. Rak Wraithraiser: Baam is also friends with Rak, although Rak is a little bit annoyed by him at times. Whenever Baam is injured, Rak seems concerned about him. Rak wishes for Baam to keep climbing the Tower, claiming that it is because he could continue to hunt him. Later in Part II, the level of care and affection Rak has come to develop for Baam is apparent when they finally reunite and Rak confirms that Viole's secret identity is Baam. Rak sheds tears and embraces him, expressing his joy in Baam being truly alive and that he will never let him go nor forgive those who put Baam through such hardships. Since then Rak has continued to climb the Tower with Baam in his hunt for Rachel, though he has grown irritated since circumstances has constantly left him behind while Baam moves on ahead. Hatsu: Hatsu and Baam get along well and have an easy friendship. Baam helped him fill up his friends list, to which Hatsu seemed grateful. After the Submerged Fish Hunt ended, he became agitated when Parakewl was only concerned about whether they passed. When Parakewl kept using the word 'dead', Hatsu threatened to kill him. He felt indebted to Baam and was the first to propose to helping Rachel climb the Tower. In Part II, when Baam found out that the "Devil of the Right Arm" had defeated Hatsu, he seemingly challenges Rapdevil, which shows that he still cares deeply for his old team. Ship Leesoo: These two are friendly with each other. Although Leesoo knew that Koon manipulated everyone into helping Baam for the Submerged Fish Hunt, he didn't tell anyone because he too wanted to help Baam. When he thought Baam was dead, he supported the idea of helping Rachel to honour Baam's wishes and was the one to gather everyone for it. However their relationship hit a rough spot, with Leesoo actively trying to murder Baam after learning of the fake news of Jyu Viole Grace killing Koon broke out. They briefly fight one another during the game to gain tickets for the Workshop Battle, with Leesoo becoming confused by "Viole's" desire to protect his own teammates when he murdered Koon. Leesoo becomes increasingly confused by Baam's nature during the Workshop Battle, and it isn't until he meets Hatsu that Leesoo learns that Viole was Baam. Since their reunion and him learning that Koon did not die, Leesoo and Baam are back on friendly turns, however their time together was short because Leesoo and his team had already progressed beyond Baam's at that point. Androssi Zahard: At first she was indifferent to Baam, but as time progressed they became friends. After learning that Baam was an Irregular, she put her status as a Putri Zahard on the line to help him. She coached Baam on fighting in preparation for the Submerged Fish Hunt. Baam appears to have influenced her somewhat. When Ren attempted to kill Anak using her, she thought of the conversation with Baam on loneliness. After his supposed death Leesoo notes that her behavior became increasingly wild; likely her way of dealing with the grief of his death. She appears to have gained a crush on him, telling him to hurry (with ditching his team at the time) before they lose the opportunity to date during the Workshop Battle party. Before she left to return climbing the Tower with her team, she and Baam had a date and she kissed him on the cheek.Vol.2 Ch.109: 30F - Epilogue (2) Team Tangsooyook Ja Wangnan: Wangnan used to fear Viole to the point of avoidance. It is unknown what Baam personally thinks of Wangnan, but Wangnan thought of Baam as a monster (he called him a demon of destruction) due to his power and his stated goal. As time progresses, he learned of Baam's past and the unwanted life forced upon him. Wangnan thinks highly of Viole now that he knows Viole's reasons for fighting and appears to want to become friends. After he found out about Baam's deal with FUG, Akraptor noticed that Wangnan had become very serious about the tests and didn't joke around as much. Wangnan appears to be the most concerned over Viole, wishing to help him achieve his goals and worrying over him. Wangnan and Baam continue to be on good terms with one another, continuing to aid each other on the Hell Train. Notably Wangnan still refers to Baam as Viole, most likely out of habit, even though he has since (unofficially) retired from the Slayer candidacy. Yeon Yihwa: After they first met and Viole tried to fail her along with the other Regulars. They had to share a room on the 20th Floor, much to Yihwa's displeasure. Yihwa thinks Viole is very suspicious, but appears open to the idea that Viole might not be as bad as he appears (mostly due to her belief that "he doesn't have the face of a bad guy"). Most of their antagonism is due to the fact that Viole says he has no interest in her physically which Yihwa sees as an insult to what she believes to be her beautiful figure, and that Viole can cook better than her. Yihwa however warmed up to Viole and now sees him as a good person after he protected Miseng from Urek Mazino almost at the cost of his life. Yihwa seemed to be genuinely concerned for Viole and tried to nurse him back to health. Later on it is hinted that she has romantic feelings for him, such as when she was staring at Viole as he interacted with his old team and noted that she had never seen him make a face like that before. Later when it seems like the team might die, her immediate thought was that she doesn't want to die because she would never be able to see Viole make such a face again. After the Workshop Battle she begins to doubt her position on the team and becomes wary of the powerful enemies they face. After some encouragement from Hwa Ryun she decides to continue staying by Viole's side. She is also noted to be unable to get used to Viole's appearance as Baam, being surprised by the innocent looking face he had behind his bangs. Kang Horyang: Horyang respects Viole for his strength and was initially wary of the red exoskeleton Viole possesses, since it reminded him of a Living Ignition Weapon. He doesn't appear to think badly or hold a grudge against Viole for his actions when they first met. Later, Viole earns his respect when he protects Miseng and he now knows that Viole is a definitely a good person. Before he went to find Cassano, Horyang fought Viole to force him to reveal the power he saw from the exoskeleton since if it was an ignition weapon it would mean that Viole's power came at the sacrifice of countless lives. After Viole revealed it's origin Horyang admitted that he never really thought of Viole as the type of person who would have a Living Ignition Weapon anyways and apologized. After witnessing Horyang seemingly be killed, Viole goes into a rage and attacks Ran and Novick under the assumption that they were his killers. Though his fury soon transfers to FUG after he realizes they were responsible for the incident. After that he and Horyang work together in the "perfect team" that FUG had put together for the Workshop Battle. Once Viole tries to escape FUG he trusts Horyang to help him, and they fight their way out together, though Horyang ends up comatose in the process. Since then Viole has been seeking Casano, though as a secondary objective to finding Rachel, in order to wake Horyang from his coma. Hon Akraptor: Akraptor seems to trust Viole to a certain extent. He doesn't meddle with Viole's personal affairs and doesn't seem to judge him for being part of FUG. He is the most pragmatic of the group concerning Viole and the group's position. He also treats Viole as a friend and is willing to help him after finding out the reason he is climbing the Tower. Yeo Miseng: At first Miseng feared Viole but was always polite to him, even giving him some candy after he had threatened to "drop" her and Goseng in the previous test.Vol.2 Ch.05: 20F – Last Chance (5) After passing the 20th Floor Test, Miseng and Viole appear much more comfortable with each other. Viole is even shown carrying Miseng on his shoulders while they rode out one of their test. Later on when Miseng came between Viole and Mazino's attacks, Viole risked his life to protect her and nearly died in the process. The night Horyang left the group Viole comforted Miseng when she started worrying about him. Yeo Goseng: While originally terrified of Viole for his association with FUG, she seems more comfortable with him. Even before they formed a team, she didn't think he was a murderous monster. When Viole brought over his FUG associates to their house, she was shaking so much she ended up cutting herself. Later on during their test Zygaena emerged from the water, and she can be seen hiding behind Viole's legs the whole time. Prince: While Viole appears to be mostly indifferent to Prince, Prince used to have a lot of antagonism for Viole. This was partly because of jealousy of Viole's strength and over him winning possession of Yeon Yihwa during the Shinsoo competition then rooming with her afterwards. After they formed Team Tangsooyook, Prince became more mellow and appears to accept Viole as a teammate. He is also willing to help Viole after finding out his reason for climbing the tower even though it would out him in a dangerous situation. During the Workshop Battle after his round was over, Prince found Viole in the stands and started shouting that he would bring Viole back to their team even if he had to beat him to do it while the others dragged him towards the exit. FUG FUG: The organization relies on his status as an Irregular for them to kill Zahard. In order for him to join their ranks they forced him by threatening the lives of his friends. As a Slayer candidate, the members look at him as a god and as a way to solve their problems. Many respect his opinion, while some see him only as a tool, willing to go against his desire to protect his friends, conducting plans to kill them despite the fact they are the very reasons why he agreed join them. Ha Jinsung: He is a member of FUG and is Viole's personal martial arts instructor. He thinks very highly of Viole and respects his opinions. He is very proud of Viole to the point where he brags about Viole's talent and genius. He appears comedically protective of Viole, asking Viole's teammates if they picked on him or made him do any housework (noticing Viole's chapped hands). He lies to FUG in order to protect the new friends Viole made, claiming that they made good hostages; though Karaka's response to this statement implies he was lying. In a flashback it is shown that Jinsung initially had reservations about training someone so seemingly ordinary, but quickly became impressed with Viole's ability to quickly pick up skills. He had built up a reputation of being an incredibly merciless fighter, but when he used a destruction technique on Baam to help him learn it faster during one of their first training sessions he said it made him feel vicious. He later admitted to Yu Han Sung that he hadn't felt that way in a long time and that his senses that had been dulled by rage seemed to come back to life that day. Ha Jinsung is also revealed to be the main reason why Viole has so much freedom, with the Elders and Slayers afraid of incurring his wrath. Using his influence and that of Mirchea's to make sure the other elements of FUG don't have their way with him. After Viole's brief coma following his confrontation with Rachel, Ha Jinsung attempts to keep Viole off the Hell Train, fearing for Viole's safety should he confront the other Slayer Candidate rumored to be on board. Once Viole makes his desire clear to get onto the train, Ha Jinsung attempts to make him stay by force, but is outwitted by Koon's plan and he begrudgingly accepts his pupil's decision. On Viole's end of things he seems to respect Ha Jinsung a great deal, calling him teacher even after his attempt to leave FUG. Viole appears to appreciate the strength that Ha Jinsung gave him, even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances. Hwa Ryun: "Currently" a member of FUG. The only interaction they had in Part I was during the Crown Game, during which Hwa Ryun had disguised herself as one of the Regulars for a mission. When she attempted to attack Rachel, Baam took the attack and the Shinsoo around him seemed to lash out at Hwa Ryun spontaneously. The attack cut her mask in half and grievously wounded her eye. She is later seen with an eyepatch for the rest of the series, though it seems that she does not hold it against Baam. She later revealed that it was through her advice that FUG was able to manipulate Baam into becoming Viole. Though her dialogue with him makes it unclear whether or not she helps him under FUG's orders, or a desire of her own; with he answering in ambiguous fashion when questioned. She is also one of the first to refer to him as "my god", though it is in an endearing way rather than the reverence other FUG members say it with. In Part II the two of them have become closer, Hwa Ryun acts as Baam's Guide with the expectation that Baam will grow strong enough to one day kill Zahard. She often manipulates individual members of Team Tangsooyook in a way that benefits Baam, such as when FUG members took Viole behind her back and she informed Koon about everything that had happened to Viole so he would go to the Workshop Battle. In a flashback, it has been shown that Hwa Ryun can be cruel/''helpful'' to Baam (restarting the lethal/''training'' stone golem) because of her high expectations. Hwa Ryun views Viole as her God as well as a man. It is unknown whether she means he has grown since Part I to be able to protect his friends or whether she was hitting on him by calling him her man. She also seems to think highly of Viole to the point of giving him the Thorn and helping them win the Tournament. Viole seems to care for her a great deal, becoming enraged when Reflejo shows that he has taken her hostage and beaten her. The two seems to have a strangely large amount of trust for one another despite her role in Baam's transformation into FUG's Slayer; with Viole immediately suggesting to go to her for help despite Koon's reluctance. It is noted in as they fight their way to the Hell Train that Viole has complete faith in her, shown by their charge pass the Mirotic Guardian. Once separated, Hwa Ryun notes that Viole was much easier to control (not necessarily in a negative way) than any one else, while observing how Rachel's team doubted her advice. She later shows irritation in her inner thoughts when he doesn't immediately notice her when they are reunited on the train. Viole seems to see her as a source of guidance and takes her words to heart when she admonishes him for his behavior when confronting Rachel. It is unclear whether or not their relationship is one of genuine friendship, or of mere allies of convenience at the moment. Others Koon Ran: At first they were antagonistic to each other because Viole had thought Ran and Novick had killed Horyang. Because Ran and Novick were part of Koon's team, Viole treats them kindly and tends to allow them freedom of movement, much to their confusion. Ran seems to sense that Viole is not the enemy and that he may have a friendly relationship with Koon. Novick: Novick is confused by Viole's actions, who he sees as having no reason to treat them kindly but does so anyway. Novick mostly follows Ran's lead while they are being held prisoner by the team FUG chose for Viole. Novick has noticed several instances were Viole has showed concern over their well being and doesn't understand how Koon fits into it. He has realized that Viole wasn't like the other Regulars and thinks that he "has a light" to him. They have begun to develop some trust between them, as Viole is shown asking Novick to perform actions unknown to the rest of the team, and Novick protected Viole by warning him before Reflejo could find him making contact with his old teammates. Boro: Boro is a D-rank Regular who has teamed up with Baam to participate in the tournament at Train City. Boro has expressed an interest in Jyu Viole Grace and shows even more interest now that he knows Baam and Viole are the same person. Boro seems to be interested in what Baam has to do with FUG and also notes that Baam's martial arts style seems "familiar" to him. How Baam feels about Boro however, has not yet been made apparent as he was told by Hwa Ryun to gather teammates in which he could "throw away". References Navigation es:Jyu Viole Grace/Relaciones Category:Relationships